Au tout début, il y avait
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Qu'est-ce que tu traines derrière toi ? Laisse moi voir. Laisse moi contempler ce début de vie, ce commencement de toi. C'est important, c'est une partie de toi. Raconte-moi ce qu'il y avait, avant, avant tout ça. Raconte moi comment c'était. Ouvre la porte du grenier et sors le livre des souvenirs. Commençons à la première page, parce qu'on commence toujours par là... SPPS
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo !

Je commence ici la Week sur l'Enfance des Mages de la SPPS ! Avec un jour de retard, voui, parce que je suis en vacance, et qu'en vacance, ben... on oublie les dates ! Si, si, je vous assure, c'est valable comme excuse :)

Bref, j'ai choisi un personnage qui n'est pas vraiment un mage pour ce premier thème, mais on m'a dit que c'était recevable, alors je tente :3

C'est un peu bizarre (on ne parlera pas de celui de demain...). J'ai écrit ça tout à l'heure (un peu rapidement), quand je me suis rendu compte que la Week avait commencé, alors j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop brouillon ou décousu (ou qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe qui auraient échappées à mon œil de taupe), à vous de me dire ! ;)

Lecturisez à présent !

* * *

><p><strong>Envol<strong>

Toutes les petites filles voudraient être des anges.

C'est joli, les anges, avec leurs grandes ailes dans le dos, leurs ailes de liberté. Il y a des petites filles qui en rêvent au fond de leur cellule.

C'est joli, les anges, avec leur pureté immaculée comme la neige, sans peurs, sans haine, sans désespoir. Il y a des petites filles avec leurs rêves de neige brisés qui en rêvent.

C'est joli, les anges, avec leurs sourires de joie éternelle. Il y a des petites filles en larmes qui en rêvent.

C'est joli, les anges, avec leur promesse de chaleur et de bonheur. Il y a des petites filles abandonnées qui en rêve.

C'est joli, les anges. Ça fait un peu mal à tout le monde, mais c'est joli. Il faut bien quelque chose pour espérer.

Ça te fait rire doucement, les anges, Kyouka. C'est typiquement humain cet idéal parfait mais inatteignable, comme pour souffrir de ne jamais l'égaler. Tu les trouves stupides et masochistes les humains. Ils s'enferment tout seul dans leur souffrance inutile, attendant après des chimères et des rêves improbables.

Les humains sont stupides. Stupides et faibles. À toujours attendre après le néant, ils restent, jusqu'à la fin, une simple vermine. Leur existence, si brève, il la gâche. Il n'en font rien. Ils restent juste là, à attendre que quelqu'un bouge pour eux. Leur existence est inutile. Tu les trouves inutiles. Ils sont incapables de faire quoique se soit eux-mêmes alors ils espèrent qu'une puissance le fassent à leur place. Ils s'enchaînent à leurs idées crédules et deviennent prisonniers de leurs illusions. Ils vénèrent des êtres qui n'en n'ont rien à faire d'eux. Si ils existent.

Tu les méprises les humains, Kyouka. Tu n'es qu'une jeune démone mais tu es plus éclairée qu'eux. Tu ne crois pas en des absurdités sans fondements, des légendes toutes puissantes, tu n'es pas embourbée dans l'espérance veine. Tu te sais plus maline qu'eux.

Tu ricanes doucement. Comme ils sont stupides ! Aujourd'hui, plus que n'importe quel autre jour, tu le penses. Tu te sens tellement forte et puissante !

C'est là, maintenant, que tu vas choisir. Choisir cette forme qui te définiras pour le reste de tes jours. Et qui protégeras pendant tout autant de temps la seule chose en laquelle tu crois. Zeleph. Aujourd'hui, tu deviens véritablement un démon. Aujourd'hui, tu deviens Kyouka, membre des neuf portes démoniaques.

Marde Guilde énonce les paroles qui feront de toi un membre à part entière. Tu deviendras puissante. Pour lui. Lui, ton maître et ton créateur. N'est-ce pas un peu ironique, Kyouka ? Toi qui méprises tant les humains qui espèrent, toi qui ricane de ces espérances vaines, ne te dévoues tu pas à Zeleph, ton maître, ta seule croyance ?

Zeleph est fait de chair et de sang, tu réponds. Il est mon créateur et je lui dois tout.

Tu sais ce que tu veux. Tu as déjà choisis. Tu n'es plus une simple voix dans l'esprit de Zeleph, tu prend forme. Tu es la première des neuf portes. Les autres sont encore trop flous et trop lointains. Ils finiront par émerger des forces de Zeleph, mais pas tout de suite, il faut attendre encore un peu. Mais toi, toi tu es prête. Prête à défendre ton seigneur jusqu'au bout, prête à haïr les humains.

C'est amusant, Kyouka. Parce que malgré tout ton dégoût pour eux, tu leur ressembles, aux humains.

Mard Guilde te sourit doucement. Tu ressembles à un petit oiseau avec tes serres et des plumes ébouriffées. Mais tu te redresses fièrement. Zeleph vient de te donner la vie. Tu te tournes vers lui et t'agenouilles. Et tu promets. Tu promets de le servir. Tu promets de toujours lui rester fidèle. Tu promets de te battre pour lui jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Tu es pleine d'allégresse et de fierté. Tu viens tous juste de naître mais tu te sens infiniment forte.

Tu en deviendrais presque mignonne, Kyouka. Tu es un ange. L'ange des démons. L'ironie de ces mots t'amuse. Les humains peuvent bien continuer d'espérer, elle sera l'ange qui leur prouvera leur stupidité. Les anges font toujours souffrir un peu, mais c'est bien normal, ce sont des anges.

Et toi, Kyouka, pour les humains et pour Zeleph, tu deviens l'Ange esclave des neufs portes démoniaques. N'est-ce pas drôle, Kyouka ? Toi qui te moques des humains parce qu'ils enferment leurs esprits dans des prisons imaginaires, tu ne vois pas les chaînes qui te clouent au sol, petit ange. Tu as des plumes et des serres mais pas d'ailes. Comment veux-tu voler sans ailes ? Tu resteras éternellement au sol, enchaînée à Zeleph, enchaînée à tes croyances. Tu es l'ange esclave, Kyouka. Tu ne peux pas voler et tu ne peux pas t'enfuir.

Tu es fière en ce jour, Kyouka. Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant. Une démone, mais une enfant à qui l'on a mis un voile sur les yeux. Tu suis simplement tout ce que l'on t'a toujours dit. Tout ce que Mard Guilde t'a toujours dit. Il t'a arraché les ailes avant même que tu en es.

Tu n'es pas libre, Kyouka. Tu es l'ange esclave. Et les humains que tu méprises tant, tu leur ressembles bien plus que tu ne croies.

Tu n'es qu'espérance et fidélité acharnée, n'est-ce pas ce que tu leur reproches ? Mais tu ne vois rien, Kyouka. Tes plumes doivent te cacher les chaînes qui s'accrochent à te chevilles. Tu n'es ni la chef des démons de Zeleph, ni une membre des neufs portes démoniaques.

Tu es un ange déchu. Tu es un ange démoniaque. Tu es un ange esclave.

Mais où vas-tu aller, Kyouka ? Comment veux-tu prendre ton envol si tu n'as pas d'ailes, petit ange ?

* * *

><p>Noilà ! Des avis positifs comme négatifs ?<p>

Je vais publier avec un thème de décalage, mais je trouve ça mieux de faire un thème par jour. Donc demain je viens avec le thème d'aujourd'hui, soit Cicatrice.

Je vous invite à aller voir les autres participations si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! ;)

à demain !


	2. Chapter 2

C'est moi que r'vla avec le deuxième thème Cicatrice que j'ai combiné à Luxus.

Franchement, je le trouve super bizarre, en plus j'ai choisi une présentation particulière, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop déboussolante. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Cicatrice<strong>

Tu deviendras fort, qu'il a dit.

Il n'en avait rien à foutre de devenir fort.

Papy a dit que se serait un secret. Et Papa est parti.

_Il fait quoi maintenant, lui ?_

Il attend.

_Juste attendre ?_

Il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

_Et il attend quoi ?_

Il attend de comprendre. Comprendre ce qui se passe en lui.

_Il a changé ?_

Oui. Beaucoup. La plaie sur son abdomen est là pour le prouver.

_Est-ce qu'elle partira cette cicatrice ?_

Le médecin dit que non. Elle restera à jamais gravée dans sa peau, comme pour rappeler la douleur.

_C'est Papa qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

Oui. Et ça faisait vraiment mal. Mais Papa s'en fichait. La magie l'a réveillé. Elle était trop puissante, trop forte, trop douloureuse. Elle s'est introduite dans tous les pores de sa peau. Ça l'a déchiré de l'intérieur. Mais Papa s'en fichait. Papa disait qu'il deviendrait fort. Mais lui il s'en fiche.

_Mais Papa n'est plus là, pas vrai ?_

Oui. Mais il ne veut plus voir personne de toute façon. Ni Papa, ni Papy, ni qui que se soit.

_Il va rester tout seul ?_

Oui.

_Ce n'est pas triste de rester tout seul ?_

… peut-être un peu. Mais lui il y arrivera.

_Parce qu'il est fort ?_

Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin des autres. Il l'a décidé. Maintenant, il n'aura plus besoin des autres.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant ?_

Maintenant, il se lève.

_Pour aller où ?_

Pas très loin. La salle de bain n'est pas très loin. Mais il faut éviter les débris.

_Les débris ?_

La colère casse toujours beaucoup de chose.

_Les colères de Papa ?_

Les siennes aussi.

_Il est dans la salle de bain ?_

Non. La cicatrice toute fraîche sur son ventre le tiraille. Il doit faire doucement.

_Mais il est guéri, n'est-ce pas ? La cicatrice l'a guéri._

C'est vrai. C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus malade maintenant.

_Et c'est grâce à Papa !_

C'est vrai. La maladie, ça rend faible. Papa voulait qu'il soit fort. Mais lui il s'en fiche.

_Vraiment ? Il ne veut pas devenir mage de Fairy Tail ?_

Si...

_Maintenant qu'il est fort, il va pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?_

Peut-être... Mais il ne sait pas se servir de cette magie.

_Mais il veut apprendre, non ?_

Oui.

_Pour devenir un mage de Fairy Tail ?_

Oui.

_Alors, il deviendra fort._

Oui.

_Comme Papa le voulait._

… Il ne veut pas faire comme Papa en avait envie.

_Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?_

Il va devenir fort comme lui le veut. Il s'en fiche de Papa. Il s'en fiche de Papy. Il veut devenir vraiment fort. Encore plus fort. Devenir le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail. Il ne veut pas simplement paraître fort, comme le voulait son père, ou même rester faible, comme sembler le suggérer Papy. Lui, il va devenir le numéro 1 de Fairy Tail.

_Alors, cette cicatrice est le départ d'une nouvelle force ?_

Non. Cette cicatrice la preuve qu'il était faible. D'une certaine manière, il la déteste. Mais elle fait parti de lui maintenant, alors il va faire avec. Il va faire en sorte que sa force surpasse sa faiblesse. Mieux, qu'elle l'annihile, la fasse complètement disparaître.

_Il va devenir vraiment fort !_

Oui. Et il est déterminé. Il va le faire savoir à tout le monde.

_Comment ?_

Il est devant le miroir brisé de la salle de bain. De sa main enroulée de bandage, cette même main qui a fracassé le verre, il attrape un morceau de psyché tombé dans le lavabo. Il va montrer au monde entier, sa force, sa puissance, sa détermination. Alors, avec la pointe du verre, il trace doucement un éclair sur son œil. Il part du front et minutieusement, il descend jusqu'à la joue.

_Ça fait mal ?_

Oui. Mais maintenant, il a compris. Il faut savoir endurer la douleur pour devenir fort. Lui, il a enduré la pire des douleurs. Il est déjà puissant. Bien plus que tous les autres, et cette plaie laissera derrière elle une cicatrice. La peau et les yeux n'oublieront jamais.

_Il a deux cicatrices, maintenant._

Oui. Une qui avoue sa faiblesse, l'autre qui scande sa puissance.

_Il est Luxus, le plus puissant mage de Fairy Tail, l'éclair de puissance._

* * *

><p>Je me suis toujours questionnée sur la provenance de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. J'espère que ma proposition de réponse vous aura plu ! ;)<p>

Demain, je suis de retour avec le thème Magie !


End file.
